One with the wind and sky
by xHopeEstheimx
Summary: Sora's brother has the infamous 'brother complex'. He scolds and berates him, yet always looks out for his baby brother. Ventus too- has this problem. Only he's the older brother in his situation. (Sora x Ventus) WARNING: Yaoi. Y-A-O-I. Don't like? Don't read.
1. Inevitable encounter

Yes, I did steal the title from 'Frozen' I found it cute and totally relates to the story. Haha, Wind and Sky. Ventus and Sora. :3 Anyhow, this is like a little 'preview' I guess. Should I continue it?

* * *

><p>"What's got you in such a good mood, today?" Vanitas asked his brother, frowning a bit. Sora was always cheerful, to be sure. But today he was in overdrive. Even his offhand comment had been ignored, it was like he was on cloud 9. New friend, maybe?<p>

"I met someone." Sora said, thinking it over a moment. Scratching the back of his head, with a goofy grin. "He's..really nice! Fun..and friendly!" he chirped.

"And, you _like _this person?" Vanitas asked, a full on frown plastered across his face. His brother complex going into overdrive.

"Yep!" Sora smiled, nodding a few times over.

"I get it." Vanitas grumbled, "What's his name?" _new guy to kill. _Well, not literally- yet. It was like that damned silver haired guy all over again.

Sora didn't notice his brother's tone, at all. "Ventus. He said I could call him Ven!" he was overly happy to call him by a nickname.

"You really like him, huh?" Vanitas was trying to affirm it. "Is he a friend? Or a _friend_?"

Sora blushed lightly, "I..don't know?" he blinked.

_Friend. _"You gonna ask him out, or something?" Vanitas asked, a fist beneath the table.

"We just met! I can't do that!" Sora shook his head, "He'd probably think it was weird- or stop being friends with me! That's way worse."

"He give you his number, or something?" Vanitas was going to interview him as long as it took.

"Yeah, he did." Sora nodded, "And I gave him mine."

_There goes my follow up. _"Did he text you?"

"Nope." Sora looked at his phone, "Oh! He did!" about to scroll though and see what he said.

"Let me see that." Vanitas snatched it, immediately.

"Hey!" Sora whined, "Let me see! He sent it to me! That's not fair!"

"Keep whining, see how that works out, for you." Vanitas held Sora down with little to no effort at all. The entire message irritated him.

_Subject: Hey_

_Message: __It's Ventus- Ven. I was wondering if you wanted to- well. If it's not too much trouble, or anything. Go out with me tomorrow? _

Sora took his phone back, while Vanitas was distracted and thinking of a way to unhinge this little 'date' tomorrow. "I don't have anything to do tomorrow, anyway."

"Say no." Vanitas said flatly.

"Eh? Why?" Sora asked innocently, head cocked to the side as he looked at Vanitas.

"He only wants one thing from you, Sora. Like that silver haired guy." Vanitas looked down at the brunette, "Do you want that to happen again?"

"No." Sora shook his head, "But. He's nice." he reasoned, pouting a bit.

"Don't try it, Sora." Vanitas scolded him.

"Please?" Sora's lip quivered, a bit.

Vanitas sighed, exasperated. "Fine. You can go tomorrow." _brat._

"Really? Thanks big brother!" Sora hugged him, before dashing up the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Do you want it to be like Axel all over again?" Roxas put it out there, he didn't have the best track record. "He hasn't even replied yet, maybe he's not into, you know. That kind of thing." he pointed out.<p>

"Axel was different. And. Sora's different." Ventus reasoned, "I thought he liked me, I mean. He seemed to. Maybe you're right though."

"I know I'm right." Roxas didn't hesitate. "Fine. What's this 'Sora' even like?" he folded his arms, staring down his older brother.

"Well. Let's see. He's friendly, happy, kind. I mean, that's what I got from him for the short time we met." Ventus said, "How come?"

"I want to know." Roxas shrugged, "What does he look like? Another redhead? Younger than you? Older?" he didn't have a problem with asking personal questions. If he didn't, his ditsy older brother would likely rush into something stupid and end up all heartbroken again.

"A bit shorter than me. He is younger, I do know that!" Ventus said, "Blue eyes. Spiky brown hair, he also does this cute little nose thing."

"Wait. I thought you _just _met today?" Roxas raised a brow, "Or have you been stalking him?"

"What? No!" Ventus denied it, "After we talked. Well. I mean. That is." he babbled a bit.

"Tell the story." Roxas said, keeping in a sigh he wanted to release. Head propped up on his elbow.

"We did meet today! I swear!" Ventus said. "It happened like this: Sora was in a hurry, because he was late to class. I was late too, and he bumped into me. Sora fell, I dropped my books. I helped him up, he passed me my books. And." Ventus looked away, mumbling the rest.

"What was that?" Roxas frowned, "Don't mumble it."

Ventus sighed, a sheepish smile "I kinda followed him to his next class, to see who he was. I mean. It was last class, for both us. He went to gym, and I had English. But English is easy, and. As soon as school was over I waited for him, saw him. We exchanged names, numbers. And."

"And? You say 'and' alot in these explanations." Roxas rolled his eyes.

"We hung out a bit." Ventus finished, "Had a few laughs. And-" before he could say anymore his phone buzzed. Roxas moved to snatch it, but Ventus held him back "Looks like we're on for tomorrow." he smiled.

"How much younger is he? Don't tell me he's like. 14 or something! That's gross!" Roxas voiced his disdain, frowning at his older brother.

"No." Ventus shook his head "16. Actually. A year younger than me."

"He's the same age as me." Roxas looked away, "Gross." he frowned.

"Don't ask questions you don't want the answer to." Ventus chuckled lightly, "He's a nice guy, alright? If it doesn't work out, I'll end it. I promise. Okay? I know you're just trying to look out for me. And I love you for it. I just need to make mistakes, too. I'm not perfect, Rox."

"Alright." Roxas huffed, he couldn't help but smile "Don't let yourself be screwed over, Ven."


	2. Payback

"Hey Ven!" Sora smiled, waving at his newfound friend.

"Sora." Ventus lit up, as he looked over.

"Were you waiting long?" Sora asked.

"No, not really." Ventus shook his head, "I just got here too." he lied, scratching the back of his head. Smiling down at him.

"Good! I didn't want to keep you waiting!" Sora beamed happily, not being able to tell Ven had arrived a bit ahead of him.

"I was more worried you wouldn't show." Ventus murmured.

"Huh?" Sora asked, head cocked to the side.

"Nothing." Ventus continued to smile, "Just thinking out loud. What is it you want to do, Sora?"

_badump. _The way Ven looked at him, just his smile was enough to make his heart race. He blushed a bit, looking away. "A-anything you want is fine." he said.

_So cute. _It only made Ventus grin down at his companion, "Come on, Sora." he held the younger boy's hand, as he began walking with him.

Sora looked down at their hands, curiously. It made his cheeks feel hotter, he almost pulled it away. But the way Ven smiled at him, forced him to think twice.

"Are you alright?" Ventus asked, a bit concerned for his companion. He stopped walking, and let go of Sora's hand, touching his forehead "You're warm. Cheeks are red. Are you sick? Do you have a fever?"

"No." Sora shook his head, he only blushed harder when Ven touched him.

"Should I take you home?" Ventus asked.

"No!" Sora blurted out, "I mean. I don't want to go home, yet." he pouted.

_Cuteness overload. _"Okay." Ventus couldn't help a bit of blushing himself, or control the urge to lean down and kiss the boy.

* * *

><p>"Get the hell away from my little brother, before I rip your throat out." Vanitas narrowed his eyes, hand balled into a fist as he saw what just happened. He'd been watching Sora, to see what he was up against here. Some dumb blonde looking guy.<p>

"I'd appreciate it, if you kept away from my big brother and stopped threatening him." Roxas frowned.

Vanitas' head flicked in his direction "Oh, great. There's _two _of you." he frowned.

"And two of you. Twins?" Roxas asked, arms folding as he glared up at the older boy.

"I'm a year older. It's just coincidence we look alike." Vanitas shrugged, kid had guts to try and mess with him. "You?" he'd return the favor.

"We just look alike." Roxas said, "He's a year older than me, too."

"Is he older than Sora?" Vanitas asked, it was important.

"Sora's my age." Roxas frowned, resisting the urge to gag.

_Not too bad. _"So, what? The big dumb blonde is my age? Great." Vanitas snorted.

"He's not _dumb_ unlike that annoying little red-faced brunette." Roxas narrowed his eyes.

"Say he's dumb, one more time. I dare you. _Brat._" Vanitas frowned down at the miniature blonde.

"I'll say whatever I want about him. _Asshole._" if he wanted a fight, Roxas was more than willing to give him one.

"Oh. _I'm _the asshole here, right? Obviously not your 'big brother' dating mine. _Dumbass._" Vanitas stepped forward, "I could squish you like the insect you are." he warned.

"I'm not scared of you." Roxas snorted, "_Retard_."

Vanitas was about to retort, when he realized they were gone. "This isn't over, but I need to find my problem." he jogged away, looking for Sora.

"Yeah, sure. You're just mad I won-" they were gone. "Shit." Roxas frowned, as he too tried to find the pair.

* * *

><p>"Eh? I don't..think I could." Sora shook his head.<p>

"It's okay if you don't want to." Ventus said, removing his shirt as the pair roamed the beach "I just prefer not to wear a shirt to the beach." he explained.

Sora nodded, he stole more glances at Ven. "I'm uh...comfortable." he paused.

"Crowded today, huh?" Ventus asked, looking around. Quite a few people were there, a few girls whom Ventus recognized from his class. All smiled and waved even whistled at him. He chuckled lightly.

Sora's brows creased into a frown, they liked Ven. He liked Ven. Was he jealous? Of people he'd never even met?

"Wanna go meet my friends, Sora?" Ventus asked, he noticed the jealousy. "Sora."

"Ven?" Sora asked.

"I came here with _you_, today. Remember?" he asked.

"Uh...yeah." Sora nodded a few times, he was just being silly. He could see that, now. But still.

"Do you want to go meet them?" Ventus wanted to make sure he was comfortable with the idea, above all else.

"Sure." Sora scratched the back of his head, smiling.

"So. Wanna hold hands over there?" Ventus asked, not sure if Sora wanted to 'claim' him or anything. That's how Axel was.

"It's okay, whatever you want to do." Sora said, smiling as he left the decision up to Ven.

"Come on." Ventus was a bit surprised, as he walked over with Sora.

"Hey Ven!" Namine greeted her friend, "Who's this?" she asked, looking over at Sora.

"He's Sora, hanging out with me today." Ventus smiled. "Sora, this is Namine. Namine, this is Sora."

"Hello, Sora." Namine smiled, "Nice to meet you!"

"Hi!" Sora smiled at the blonde girl. _She's so pretty.._ how was it she wasn't dating Ven? He shook her hand, she seemed really nice. "How do you know Ven?" he was curious.

"Oh! That's an easy one! We met in art class, actually. We had to do a project together, and by 'together' I mean I did it all and Ventus was very kind to 'help' me color." Namine giggled.

"Hey! I helped!" Ventus pushed her playfully, laughing.

"Of course you did." Namine continued laughing, "How did you two meet?" she asked.

"Yesterday, we bumped into each other in the hallway." Sora said.

"Oh! You're that really cu-" Namine was about to finish her sentence, before Ventus put his hand over her mouth.

"Huh?" Sora asked, head cocked to the side. Not understanding why Ventus shushed her.

"Did you just lick my hand?" Ventus asked, as he pulled it off.

"Don't put your hand over my mouth. I don't know where it's been." Namine explained.

"Hey!" Ventus smiled.

"Hi." Namine waved.

"Haha very funny." Ventus rolled his eyes a bit. A throat cleared. "Oh, right! Sora, this is Kairi!"

"I was wondering when you were going to introduce us, Ven." Kairi said, "Hi, Sora." she smiled down at him. "You're really cute."

"Oh..uh..." Sora blushed "Thanks." he blurted.

"No problem." Kairi laughed a bit, "'Hanging' out with Ven today?" she asked, sharing a knowing look with Namine who in turn smiled.

"Yep." Sora nodded.

"How's that been going? Having lots of fun?" Kairi asked.

"Alot actually." Sora smiled.

"That's good to hear." Kairi nodded, "Ven's good company. I hope we can be friends too, Sora." she added.

"Sure!" Sora nodded a few times.

"You have an older brother, right?" Kairi asked.

Sora nodded, "Vanitas."

"I was hoping it was a 'no'." Kairi admitted.

"Oh? How come?" Sora asked "Is he mean?"

"He's...a little _different _from you, Sora." Namine said, "You're like a breath of fresh air. Whereas. Vanitas. Is more a required taste." she put it delicately.

"Oh." Sora nodded, he somewhat understood. "You don't like him?" he asked.

"It's not like that, at all Sora." Kairi shook her head, "You're different from him, easier to get along with. We've tried to be friends, but he wasn't really interested in it."

"He's mean, alot." Sora said, "Like when I was little, I made him a drawing and he said it 'looked like a pig'. I was so mad, I worked really hard on it, too." he pouted.

"Aww. You're so adorable." Namine laughed, "Well. Big brothers are mean, aren't they? Some aren't so agreeable." she agreed.

Ventus shuffled his feet, he was really popular with these two. Vanitas was Sora's older brother? Was he going to get killed for this?

"Anyway. You and Ven should get going, enjoy the rest of your day." Kairi smiled, she saw how Ven was bored. And they couldn't keep the pair all day long anyway.

"You sure?" Ventus asked.

"Yep." Kairi and Namine said in unison, "Bye Sora. Ven."

"Bye." Sora smiled and waved, as he and Ven roamed the beach, alone once more. "They're nice."

"They seem to like you." Ventus commented. _I know I do. _

"Ice-cream." Sora said.

"Huh?" Ventus asked.

Sora pointed to the store.

"Oh." the blonde nodded, "Wanna go get some?" he asked, noticing how Sora seemed happy over it.

"Sure!" Sora smiled.

"I'll race you." Ventus smiled.

"You're on!" Sora nodded.

"Ready?" Ventus asked, Sora nodded "Go!" he let Sora have a head start, before he ran with him.

Sora wasn't expecting to win, but he still gave it his best. Vanitas always beat him at these things. To his surprise, he did- in fact win the challenge.

"You beat me." Ventus smiled.

Vanitas would have thrown a fit about it. But Ven didn't even mind. "You gave me a head start." Sora said.

"So you noticed?" Ventus asked, chuckling a bit. "Which ice-cream do you want?"

"Sea salt ice-cream." Sora didn't hesitate for a moment.

"1 sea salt." Ventus ordered it, paying for the bar as he handed it over to Sora.

"You don't want any?" Sora asked.

"Nah, but you did." Ventus explained.

"We'll share it!" Sora declared.

"If you want to." Ventus smiled, walking with Sora along the beach, as they sat on a deformed palm tree.

Sora licked the ice-cream bar, it began to melt fairly quickly. "Are you going to try some?" he asked, offering the bar over to Ven.

"Sure." Ventus moved Sora's hand aside, as he leaned over and licked the little bit that had gotten on Sora's nose off, once that had been accomplished he kissed Sora tenderly on the lips "Hmm. It tastes pretty good."

Sora froze, completely still. Barely blinking, his face immediately beet red. He couldn't say a word, so he just ate the ice-cream.

"Did I overstep boundaries a little bit?" Ventus asked, a bit concerned Sora wasn't talking anymore.

"N-no." Sora shook his head, embarrassed. "It's just. Today. Was kind of. My.."

"Your what?" Ventus asked, slightly confused.

"First kiss." Sora said, not making eye contact.

Ventus hugged him, he just knew how to be utterly adorable all the time. "I wish I could say the same. But someone else took mine 2 years ago."

Sora shuddered as Ven hugged him, to be honest it felt weird to be hugged. Good, but weird. "Do you regret it?" he asked, curiously.

"Sometimes. But I came to realize he helped me work things out, Sora. I was struggling for a bit, I didn't know why I felt 'different'. Boys in class liked girls, I did too but not the same way. Kairi, Namine. They're good friends, but. I don't see them that way." Ventus said.

_He. _Sora caught onto that word. "Was he older than you?" Sora asked.

"3 years." Ventus nodded, "That relationship was kind of toxic. I was just 15. He was 18, about to graduate. I didn't know what I was getting into. Did you ever date anyone, Sora?"

"I almost did, once. He said he liked me, but he went after my older brother too. It hurt alot." Sora frowned, at the bitter memory.

"I'm taking alot of your 'firsts', huh?" Ventus asked.

"I don't mind, at all." Sora admitted.

Ventus couldn't help but smile at that, "Well. How about we get you home, Sora?"

"Uh...sure." Sora hesitated.

"Don't want to go home?" Ventus asked.

"Not really. I've been having fun, with you. But I should. I promised I'd be home, soon." Sora said, sighing a bit.

"Well. I'll walk you home, and. We'll figure out the next date, alright?" Ventus asked.

"Okay!" Sora nodded, smiling. Maybe he'd 'edit out' the part where Ventus kissed him. Twice. And licked ice-cream off his nose when he told Vanitas about what happened. But he was a terrible liar. He scratched the back of his head, maybe he could pull it off.

Ventus put his shirt back on, as the pair walked back to Sora's house. Ventus held Sora's hand, it was a relatively crisp night.

"Pretty!" Sora said.

"Huh?" Ventus asked, looking over at him.

Sora pointed to the sky, "Look at the stars, the moon. Sky."

It was, admittedly beautiful. Ventus hadn't really thought about it before. By the time he looked down, they were at Sora's house. It left him disappointed they were there already. "I guess, this is goodbye?" Ventus said.

"Only for now." Sora said, as he walked onto the first step, letting go of Ventus' hand. He hesitated a moment, but went for it as he grabbed Ventus' shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. "Payback, for earlier." he explained, before going inside.

Ventus stood, wide-eyed, before he chuckled. "Payback, huh?"


	3. Dopplegangland

"So. What did you two do?" Roxas asked, a bit impatiently as he stared at Ven.

"You didn't follow us the entire time?" Ventus asked, seeing as he'd done that before when Ventus went out on dates.

"No." Roxas answered truthfully, he'd lost them.

"He kissed me." Ventus said, "We shared some ice-cream."

"Wait. Hang on a second. He kissed you?" Roxas raised a brow.

"Uh..yeah. On the porch. It was kind of cliche, but nice." Ventus smiled, "I didn't think he had it in him. I did kiss him first, though."

"Can the mind vomit?" Roxas asked, "Because I think mine is very near that destination."

"Don't-" Ventus started.

"Ask questions you don't want the answers to. Well. I do, but I don't want the answers to my questions. Ven, what else did you do?" Roxas was prepared to hear him out.

"Had a good time at the beach, actually. It was his first time." Ventus said, smiling a bit as he got a glass of water.

"Excuse me?" Roxas stopped everything he was doing all at once, and nearly fell out of his chair.

"It was Sora's first time?" Ventus asked, a little confused as he drank a bit of his water.

"I heard you. I just hoped I'd heard it wrong. You didn't. I mean. Did you? That's gross. I don't want to know. Tell me." Roxas was conflicted on the whole thing.

"Oh, you mean 'that'." Ventus laughed so hard water came out of his nose, "No. We didn't do anything like that. It was his _first _date. Kiss. Trivial things like that, I actually don't know if he's been deflowered."

"And yet you're probably going to try for it, anyway. His brother's a total douche." Roxas said.

"Vanitas? Where did you meet him?" Ventus asked, sitting opposite Roxas.

"He was following you guys. Pretty steamed you were out with his brother." Roxas frowned "He's like the evil doppelganger. Is Sora a psychopath, too?"

"No." Ventus raised a brow "Did he threaten you, or something?"

"Who knows? Sora could just one day try and kill you in your sleep. And no, he didn't threaten me. We 'talked' out our issues." Roxas shrugged.

"So long as you two didn't fight to the death, I'm happy." Ventus sighed, "You don't need to fight my battles for me, okay? I'm perfectly capable."

"Yeah, well I sometimes get offended for you." Roxas frowned.

"I know you do. I've had to help you, with your bleeding/bruised knuckles before. You got a fat lip sticking up for me." Ventus pointed out, "And I don't want you hurt for helping me. You're a good kid, _mostly._" he chuckled a bit.

"Okay, 'Mom'." Roxas rolled his eyes, a hint of a smile as he looked up at Ven "You should have seen the other guy."

"I did. But you got suspended, for a week." Ventus chided.

"Yeah, well. It was worth it. Plus. A week off. Who doesn't love that? Video games. Fun." Roxas grinned.

Ventus shook his head, "You're so troublesome. And did you just mom card me?"

"If I did?" Roxas shrugged.

"Hey, I can be the authoritative figure if you want me to be." Ventus offered, "You're grounded." he tried his best hardened expression and 'adult' tone.

"Good try, but you don't have it in you to ground me. You love me too much." Roxas pointed out, as he laughed at his brother's antics.

"You're right. I can't." Ventus agreed, "I'm going to bed, try not to stay up too late. Okay?"

"Promise." Roxas nodded.

"Don't make promises you can't keep. It's cheating." Ventus smiled, as he walked up the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Where the hell have you been?" Vanitas frowned, Sora was home late. It was dark out.<p>

"With Ven." Sora said, blinking as he stared up at his older brother.

Vanitas towered over Sora "Yeah? Well next time, maybe come home _earlier_." he snapped.

Sora gulped, "Okay." he nodded, "Sorry." he looked away, hating being scolded.

"What kept you two so long? That idiot even know what time it is?" Vanitas couldn't help but be irritated, he had the little blonde brat to deal with. The big one. And now Sora. It seemed like the three of them liked to be annoyances to him.

"We were at the beach. Yeah, he did. We walked home the slow way, and. Nevermind." Sora turned on his heels, about to bolt up the stairs, so he could lock the door to his room before Vanitas could ambush him.

"You're not going anywhere." Vanitas grabbed him by the wrist. "'And' _what, _Sora?" his tone said 'don't you dare lie to me either'.

Sora flinched a bit, "I kissed him, okay?" he blurted it out fast.

"Is that _all_?" Vanitas sighed a breath of relief. "You had me worried you did something else. Sora." he let go of his wrist, and went to the kitchen. Grabbing a drink.

"Like...what?" Sora asked, relieved himself that Vanitas wasn't too angry.

"Sex." Vanitas didn't sugar coat anything.

"Wh-what!?" Sora blushed furiously, "I wouldn't! I mean!" his mouth gaped open.

"Hey! Don't give me that look. Sora. We both know you probably would. You're so dense, and easy to exploit." Vanitas shrugged, sipping his drink.

"I am not!" Sora argued, frowning at his older brother for saying such things.

"You kind of are. You're too nice, I bet if he asked real nice you'd do it. No questions asked." Vanitas added.

"I would not!" Sora was fuming, as he stomped upstairs. "You're mean."

"And you're a brat!" Vanitas yelled after him.

Sora slammed his door shut, frowning. Locking it, before he lay on his bed. Checking his phone really quickly. Smiling that Ven had texted him, a quick reply before he fell asleep. After all, there was school in the morning.

"Brat." Vanitas snorted, the door slamming didn't phase him at all. He went upstairs, to his own room before going to bed.


	4. Are you gonna stay the night?

"Aww, are you still pissed at me? How _adorable._" Vanitas taunted Sora, as he saw the glare he received. Getting himself something to drink.

"You're mean." Sora frowned, as he ate his breakfast.

"Yeah? Tell me that again, sometime. You'll get over it. You always do." Vanitas pointed out, drinking some orange juice.

Was he really that predictable? "I'm going to school." Sora put his bowl in the sink, before he went upstairs.

Vanitas looked at the time, still a little early to go. "Liar!" he called after him.

Sora got ready as fast as possible, he didn't want to stay in the house with Vanitas right now. Grabbing his phone, books and school bag. Tossing all of the things he'd need for the day inside, except for his phone. Checking messages, one from Xion, what could that be?

He opened it, yelling out in frustration.

Vanitas came barreling into the room, seeing nothing wrong he frowned. "What the hell's with the screaming!? Idiot."

"I forgot..to do...my assignment." Sora whined.

"When's it due?" Vanitas raised a brow.

"Today." Sora sighed.

"That's what idiots get for going on dates with idiots when they should be doing homework." Vanitas shrugged, he'd give no sympathy.

"You don't get yours done!" Sora countered.

"I show up for tests, ace them. Do the major assignments. And I pass the classes with flying colors. Piss off all the other guys. But you, you're kinda slow. I think you should be the blonde one here, not your little boyfriend." Vanitas smirked down at his little brother.

"I'm not stupid!" Sora frowned.

"You just called him stupid? Good luck on your relationship." Vanitas grinned, as he walked out of the room.

Sora threw his pillow at Vanitas. Sighing, he was right.

"See if Prince Charming will bail you out. Needless to say, you may have to put out on this one." Vanitas said, before going into his room.

"Put out?" Sora didn't understand. Maybe he'd ask Ven. Before he sent the text, he decided to tell Xion the truth. She'd understand, wouldn't she? Texting Ven, really quick before he shut his phone off. Scared of what Xion was going to say back.

He hurried to school, he had until third period to get it done. That wasn't long. Each class was an hour and a half, give or take a few minutes. Breaks? 'Recess' was 5 minutes.. with the 'warning bells' 8. Lunch was..40 minutes. 50 with warning bells.

Could he pull it off? Maybe.

Xion stomped into the classroom "You lousy, slacking son of a b-" she stopped herself from swearing, due to passing faculty. "Sora! This is worth 20% of our grades. We're getting it done. _You're _getting it done. I did my half. It's not hard." she frowned at him.

Sora flinched when she nearly swore at him, she could be a scary girl when she wanted to be. "I didn't mean to not finish it!" he defended himself.

"Sora. I will end you, if this project doesn't get done. I don't care how. But get it finished, understand me, boy?" she'd grabbed him by his collar.

Sora nodded, "I'll get it done! Promise!"

"You said that a week ago, when it was assigned." Xion frowned, "If we fail this, I will hurt you."

"I've got it! Promise! We won't fail this project, because I will get my half done!" Sora vowed.

"That's better. Get it done." Xion sighed, letting go as she walked out of the classroom.

He had a few spare minutes, before his planning class came up. Math was second. English was third. And gym was last. No work time past English class. Sora started working on it, as quick as possible.

* * *

><p>Ventus checked his phone, he had a free study period and the teacher didn't mind at all. He barely even paid attention to the students, anyway. Texting Sora back, he'd help him out. He'd been there, before. Girls were scary when they wanted the other half of the assignment.<p>

He began writing the essay Sora had to come up with, as luck would have it he had the same teacher a year back. The secret was knowing the topics he liked, and how to 'romanticize' the English language as he put it. The bell rang, signaling the end of first period.

Ventus looked down at his finished pages, 6? A good start, but Sora needed 13. How many did he have done? Half a page. Ventus scratched the back of his head, he'd just have to work harder. Together, they were barely half way finished half of a project.

"What are you doing, Ven?" Namine asked, seeing him scribbling down words on multiple pages.

Ventus looked up, semi-startled. "Helping bail someone out, on homework." a sheepish smile.

"And when Ms. Rourke notices your not doing art at all...?" the blonde girl asked.

"I'll owe you, one?" Ventus asked.

"You're lucky you're adorable when helpless." Namine giggled, "So, who's the troubled soul that neglected their homework?"

"Guess." Ventus said, as Namine placed her art piece in front of Ventus, to make it look as if he'd done something.

She quickly started her own, on a fresh poster paper. "Upperclassmen?" she asked, glancing over at him.

"Nope." Ventus shook his head "9 more guesses." it had been a game between them, ever since she discovered he liked to 'help' out those who liked to procrastinate and almost fail classes.

"Lowerclassmen?" Namine asked.

"Yep." Ventus nodded "8 more." he continued writing.

"A newby?" Namine asked, as she noticed the teacher coming she drew a bit faster, erasing some lines so as to 'clean' her picture.

"Nope. 7." Ventus was half way through a page, when he too saw the teacher. He bit his lip, dotting the period on as he pretended to do something on the page Namine gave him.

"Hmm. Give me a hint." Namine said, continuing to draw.

"You've met this person." Ventus said.

"Nice work, you two. Such eye for detail, and. Ventus, I'm impressed. The contrast is really nice, and the realism is on par. Especially with the fingers." Ms. Rourke praised him, "Namine. Good work, I can't wait to see it colored. Or, the medium you chose to do. Shading."

"Thanks.." Ventus chuckled a bit, scratching the back of his head as he smiled at Namine.

Namine smiled back, "I'm not sure if I want to do color. Shading seems nicer, but then I'm a little conflicted on if I should color it." she admitted, distracting the teacher.

"Oh, well that's simple. Either one would work fairly well, or you could shade a portion of the drawing and color in the other half." Ms. Rourke said.

"Sounds good." Namine nodded, as the teacher passed them by.

"You're getting good at this." Ventus smiled, as he continued writing.

"Because we've had to do this, too often. Let's see. Hair color. Black?" Namine asked.

"Nope." Ventus shook his head "6 more."

"Brown?" Namine wanted to find out who it was.

"Yep." Ventus nodded, "5."

"Eye color...blue?" Namine had a feeling she knew who it was.

"Yes." Ventus confirmed it, as he wrote some more.

"Alright. I want to guess. Judging by how fast you're rushing this one. That the teacher for that class is usually for the 10's. Was it...Sora, with the essay, in the English class?" Namine asked.

"You win." Ventus smiled.

"Yay, what's my prize?" Namine laughed, "Already bailing out your cute underclassmen? You're so sweet."

Ventus blushed a bit, "He's falling behind. It's due for today.." he said, sighing a bit.

"Well. I'll make the title page." Namine said, as she began drawing yet another thing.

"I owe you twice." Ventus smiled.

"Hmm. There's actually a party for us, coming up. Kairi's throwing it in her house, bring your underclassmen." Namine said, while she thought it over.

"That's what you want?" Ventus asked.

"Yep. We're going to play truth or dare. He can play for the girls team."

"Namine!" Ventus scolded her "He may not like that."

"I'll ask him." Namine smiled, "We're not being mean. We just need more 'girls' for the girls team."

Ventus was about to reply when the bell rang, Namine handed him the paper she drew. "I'll ask." he said, before running out of the classroom finding Sora. "Okay. Here's what I have done. What did you get done?" he asked.

"Wow." Sora stared down at the 8 completed pages Ven had, it made him feel bad. "Just..these." two pages.

"Okay, so 3 more." Ventus smiled, sitting next to Sora.

"You're not mad, at all?" Sora asked, a little relieved.

"Why would I be?" Ventus asked, "It's not something I could be mad about." _I couldn't be mad with you, either._

"I owe you, for this." Sora said, sighing.

"There's a party, in a few days. Want to go with me?" Ventus asked, looking down at Sora.

"Sure!" Sora nodded.

Ventus smiled, "Good. Namine invited you, too."

"You did practically all of my assignment." Sora said, he didn't mean to ignore what Ven said. But he felt guilty.

"I couldn't let you fail. I'd be like..." Ventus tapped his pen on the paper "World's worst boyfriend- ever. Wouldn't I?" he smiled.

"My brother wouldn't help me, he just. Laughed. And you did so much." Sora sighed.

"He likes to pick on you, alot. Doesn't he?" Ventus asked, as he put the pen down for a moment. Grabbing Sora's hand, as he interlocked their fingers, glancing around the hallway. Everyone seemed a bit too preoccupied, he leaned down and kissed Sora. "There's nowhere I'd rather be, right now."

"Does this mean I have to 'put out'?" Sora asked.

Ventus' mouth gaped open as he stared down at Sora "What?" he blinked "Is that why you thought I was helping you? That's not.. I mean. I wasn't aiming for that! Sora. Who put that idea into your head?" did he even realize what he just said?

"Vanitas." Sora said, "He wouldn't tell me what it meant. So I thought you knew." an innocent look across his face.

"Sora. That means. Sex." Ventus paused in between each word, he whispered it into Sora's ear.

"WHAT!?" Sora asked, face instantly red.

"Not so loud." Ventus covered his mouth, "It's okay. I'm not after that. I helped you because I wanted to. Not because I gained something from doing it."

"He's so mean!" Sora frowned, everyone was staring at the two boys.

"I'll agree with that." Ventus frowned, what was he up against here?

Sora's head fell on Ven's shoulder. Ventus looked over, he was sleeping. He shook his head, "You're too careless, Sora." _and you have no boundaries on questions, either..._Okay, the last one wasn't really his fault, but his older brother was kinda ruthless with him.

"You're doing his homework. He's sleeping on you. And you're now his slave?" Roxas raised a brow.

"I'm _helping _him with his homework. He fell asleep. And, I'm not his slave." Ventus said, looking up at Roxas.

"I just don't see a scenario where you're not at his beckoned call, here." Roxas folded his arms, staring down at the pair.

"Yeah, well. It's not like that. His brother told him if I helped him out, he'd owe me sex." Ventus frowned.

Roxas snorted, "What? Is he throwing himself at you, now?"

"He didn't know what it meant when he asked me." Ventus sighed.

"Has he never been in sex ed? What is he, other than naive? An alien?" Roxas couldn't help but laugh.

"It's not funny." Ventus shook his head.

"It's pretty funny." Roxas disagreed entirely.

"He told Sora he had to 'put out'." Ventus clarified.

Roxas snorted with laughter, "Okay. So he likes to screw with him. I think it's hilarious."

"And yet you said he was 'evil'." Ventus glanced over at Sora.

Roxas raised his hands in defeat "By all means. I'm going to third period. Good luck with this." he pointed between the pair.

"Thanks." Ventus rolled his eyes, as he finished the last page. "Sora. Wake up." he shook him gently "Sora." this boy seemed very keen on sleeping. An idea popped into his head, he blew hot air into the nape of his neck.

Sora shot up "Woah." he looked around. "What time is it?" he asked.

"Time for you to get to class." Ventus said, handing over the pages. "I gotta get going, too."

"Oh, alright." Sora nodded, "Thanks, Ven!" he hugged him quickly, before he stood and raced off to the next class.

"So carefree." Ventus smiled, laughing a little bit. The day seemed to just fly by, which was rare for him. School seemed to drawl on all the time. He went home, and straight to his room. Scrolling through his phone _Got an A! -Sora _"Good for you." Ventus grinned.

* * *

><p>Sora went up to Vanitas and stomped on his foot.<p>

"What the hell, Sora?" Vanitas frowned.

"You told me to say that- and. It meant. _That_. I can't believe you!" Sora glared up at his older brother.

"Hey, you didn't have to ask." Vanitas smirked, "I can believe it. It's hilarious. So, did he take you up on your offer to be deflowered?"

"No!" Sora continued to glare.

"That's why you're so cranky. Not getting any. Well. He'll rip your petals off, eventually." Vanitas shrugged, as he watched Sora stomp up the stairs again. He didn't want that to happen, but Sora was ditsy. It was inevitable that those two would likely. 'End up' together.

Sora locked the door, frowning. _That's good, Sora. Keep up the good work! -Ventus _He couldn't help but smile, he didn't do anything. Ven did it all.

_I still owe you, remember? -Sora_

_Wanna come over? -Ventus_

Sora thought it over, he didn't want to stay in his house, today. Vanitas was being a jerk.

_Sure. -Sora _

He opened his bedroom door, and stepped out. Making for the front door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Vanitas frowned.

"Out." Sora opened the door, and shut it before he began walking, eventually meeting up with Ven.

"What's wrong, Sora?" Ventus asked.

"Vanitas is still mean." Sora said, frowning.

"Oh." Ventus nodded, "Well. You can stay the night, if you want." he offered, holding Sora's hand.

"Sure." Sora nodded "I'd like that."

Ventus lead Sora back to his house, and up to his room.

"Just keep it down in there!" Roxas called.

"Huh?" Sora didn't understand, head cocked to the side.

"Don't mind him. Wanna sleep in here? I could take the couch." Ventus offered.

"Can't we both stay here?" Sora asked, innocently.

"If you want." Ventus blinked, "Are you sure?"

Sora nodded, as he laid on the bed. "Yep."

"Alright." Ventus lay beside him, putting a movie on to pass the time, Sora once again fell asleep on him. He chuckled softly, "You sure like to sleep on me, a lot." before he knew it, his eyes were shutting. It was late, and he let sleep take him.

* * *

><p>Haha, a little too soon for me to earn the 'M' rating, no?<p>

-Hope


	5. I think I love you, too

"Sora. Truth or dare?" Demyx asked.

Sora thought it over a moment "Truth."

"Which one of the girls is your favorite?" Demyx asked, with a grin on his face.

Sora looked over, all of them seemed to gleam with anticipation. "I think.." he thought it over "Namine."

Namine smiled, "Just for that, let's gang up on some naughty boys, shall we- Sora?" she offered.

"Uh...sure?" Sora asked, not sure what she meant.

"Do this." Namine whispered in his ear.

Sora laughed, it tickled when she whispered, he nodded when she leaned back.

"Namine." Ventus called her.

"Ven?" Namine asked, innocently.

"Truth or dare?" Ventus asked.

"Why do I get the feeling- this is payback?" Namine smiled, "Dare."

"I dare you to change clothing with one of the boys." Ventus smiled.

"You're so mean." Namine smiled, "How long?"

"Rest of the game." Ventus clarified.

"Alright." Namine offered her hand to a confused Sora, as she lead him off.

"What!?" Sora asked, "No way!" his cheeks were red, as he looked away.

"Come on, it's a game. And fun." Namine took off her dress "Close your eyes, and I'll get over with. Okay?"

Sora swallowed, nodding slowly. It felt weird, being undressed, stripped down to his underwear.

"Open." Namine instructed.

She was wearing his outfit. Minus the shoes. Sora slowly slipped on her dress, it felt weird. Namine zipped it up, smiling, giggling a bit. "I look weird." Sora commented.

"So do I. We can be weird, together." Namine said, as she walked downstairs with Sora.

"Way to go, Namine!" the boys cheered her on.

"Why thank you." Namine giggled, she noticed Ventus' eyes only on Sora. "Ven. Truth or Dare?" Namine asked.

"Huh? Uh..Truth." Ventus decided to take the safe route.

"Right now, do you love someone?" Namine asked.

Sora too, was interested in the answer. Blushing as he sat in Namine's dress, it was weird.

"That's a tough one." Ventus admitted, "I'm not sure, yet."

"That's okay." Namine smiled. "Kairi. Your turn."

"Okay." Kairi looked for an intended victim. "Zexion." she smiled. "Truth or dare."

"Truth." Zexion didn't hesitate.

"Alright. You're trapped on a deserted island with only one companion from here. Who is it?" Kairi asked, earning a high-five from Olette and Namine.

_Not Demyx. He's too stupid. _"Can't I just be alone?" Zexion asked, seriously.

"I suppose." Kairi nodded.

"Olette. Truth or Dare?" Zexion asked.

"Dare. I'm not afraid, little man." Olette grinned.

That earned a 'oooo' for the boys. "Wear your underpants over your pajamas and run around the house yelling "I'm the Super Man!" Zexion dared her.

"Sounds like a party." Olette smiled, "Be right back." and sure enough, she ran around the house yelling "I'm the Super Man!", the girls giggled while the guys laughed. Olette herself got caught up in the laughter. "Hayner. Truth or Dare."

"Dare." Hayner grinned.

"Alright. Go outside and run around, while screaming 'I have lost my voice, please help me find it'." Olette smirked.

"Good one." Namine smiled.

"I try to be my best." Olette laughed.

"Fine." Hayner stood up, and walked outside. He began screaming 'I have lost my voice, please help me find it'. Passersby began thinking he was crazy, he came running back inside. "Sora. Truth or Dare?" time to haze the kid.

"Uh...dare." Sora decided, why not.

"I dare you to have your hands taped together for the next three rounds. And you _have _to pick a dare before you get untied." Hayner said, before grabbing duct tape, tying Sora's hands together.

Sora cringed, it was a little tight. Who to pick.. "Ven. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." _how bad could Sora be? _

"I dare you to.." what was it Namine said, again? Oh. Right. "Touch your nose with your tongue, and if you can't. Touch someone else's nose with your tongue."

Ventus tried, but it didn't work out. "Alright. Looks like I concede." he didn't have to move far, as he was in front of Sora, he licked his nose.

Earning a giggle from all the girls. "Alright. Kairi. Truth or Dare?" he asked.

"Dare." Kairi nodded.

"Get on all fours and howl and bark at another player anytime they move or speak for the next 3 rounds." Ventus grinned.

"Which one?" Kairi asked.

"Pick." Ventus shrugged.

"Alright." Kairi nodded, taking her turn, one more rotation ended the game.

Sora and Namine switched clothing back, "It was a fun game. Girls won." Namine smiled.

"You did?" Sora asked.

"_We _did." Namine nodded, "You were on the girls team."

"Oh, right." Sora smiled, scratching the back of his head.

"You two are cute together." Namine praised.

"Who?" Sora asked, a little dumbfounded from being tired.

"It's alright if you don't want people to know. But Ven's a bit more open with me, Sora. I can keep a secret. I know you two are a thing." Namine smiled, "I think he also liked you in a dress." she joked.

"What!?" Sora blushed, looking away.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to embarrass you." Namine explained, "He had a toxic boyfriend, before. Which is why I think he dotes on you, a lot. Well. That's not entirely true, he's a nice person. And you seem perfectly suited to him."

"I think you were more suited to him." Sora said, being honest.

"Why do you think that?" Namine asked.

"You two..are just so.. on the same page about things. You know more about him, and are better than I am at things. I don't do anything." Sora shook his head, as he looked away.

"We're friends, Sora. Ventus and I. You and I. There's no comparing, I know more because I've known him longer. Nobody's perfect at anything, I've just had more practice at certain areas. You think I can run like you do?" she asked, "Never."

"But. He's done so much, and I can't do anything." Sora said.

"He did it because he wants to, for you. It's been a long time since he's been in a relationship, Sora. Not since..." Namine shook her head "He likes you, a lot, you know? You feel indebted to Ven, don't you?"

Sora nodded, "Yeah."

"Well. How do you want to make up for it? What would make Ventus happiest to do with you?" Namine asked, "Whether it's a date, or you two just sitting alone together, watching a movie. Think it over, and by yourself- if you can. Invite him. If you can't do it alone, call me. I'll help you."

"Okay." Sora nodded, something Ven would like. What was that?

"I gotta get going, now." Namine smiled, as she shut the door.

"Namine-" he called her, but the girl was already gone. He opened the door, and walked downstairs. Ven was waiting.

"Have a fun time, Sora?" Ventus asked.

"Yep. A lot." Sora nodded, smiling.

"That's good." Ventus smiled, "Should I take you home, now?" he asked.

"Could I go with you?" Sora asked, "It's the weekend and." he blushed a bit.

_So cute. _"Sure." Ventus nodded, "Come on." he offered Sora his hand.

Sora took it, and walked with Ven outside. It was so weird, how _good _it felt just to hold hands with a person. Not any person. A person you liked, a lot. It made his heartbeat faster, so fast that he thought from this act alone it would beat out of his chest.

He could hear it through his ears, feel it on his face. _Is this...love? _

"Maybe?" Ventus said, aloud.

Did he say that out loud!? Sora was flipping out.

"Sora?" Ventus asked, confused.

"I- did I say something?" Sora asked.

"No." Ventus shook his head, "I think I did. Then you started fidgeting. You're red, again. Are you sick?" he asked, touching his forehead. Noticing Sora was getting warmer. "Are you blushing?" _adorable. _

"Yes." Sora looked away, it was embarrassing to admit. And he wondered if he just shot through the entire red color spectrum.

Ventus chuckled, "I make you blush?" he asked. "So I'm not the only one, flipping out from just a little hand holding."

"Huh?" Sora asked, a bit confused. _flipping out.. hand holding.._ he liked holding hands, with Sora?

Ventus answered silently, as he let go of Sora's hand, and placed it over his heart. "Feel that?" he asked.

Sora nodded, it was fast- fast like his.

"That's you, Sora." Ventus clarified.

"Really!?" Sora asked.

"Really." Ventus nodded, holding his hand again. They were nearly at his house.

"Ven, what's something you'd really like to do with me?" Sora asked.

"Anything that has to do with you." Ventus didn't hesitate, for a moment.

"I know, but. What _exactly_?" Sora asked, he wanted to know how to repay him.

"Sleeping with you." Ventus said, Sora looked really cute when he slept.

"Really?" Sora turned red.

"Yep." Ventus smiled, as he opened the front door, not locking it as Roxas wasn't home. "Come on." he lead Sora upstairs.

Sora worked on removing his shirt, it was troubling. He fumbled with buttons, and his face grew redder from embarrassment, the longer it took to do.

"Sora. What are you doing?" Ventus asked.

"Isn't this- what you wanted?" Sora asked.

"I told you, I'm not out for that." Ventus shook his head, "Unless it's what you want. It's not happening." he smiled, "I meant for the two of us, to just sleep up here."

"Okay." Sora heaved a sigh of relief, as he sat on the bed.

"I think you're trying to seduce me, Sora." Ventus commented.

"Huh? Why?" Sora's head cocked to the side.

"Everything I say, you somehow find a way to relate it to sex." Ventus chuckled, "It isn't my intention. Maybe I word it wrong."

Sora blushed, "Sorry.."

"Don't be. You're you. Misunderstandings. Cute. Red cheeked. And. I'm happy I found you, Sora." Ventus leaned in, and kissed him quickly.

"I'm glad I met you, too." Sora smiled, "You're so nice, and. You do so much for me. I don't even know how to begin to repay you."

"Just keep smiling, and being the way that you are. That makes me _really _happy." Ventus smiled.

"Okay." Sora readily agreed, as they began watching a movie. He did pass out first, once again.

"Like clockwork, huh?" Ventus asked, it was late. But he watched Sora sleep, forgetting what the movie was even about. It wasn't interesting. He chuckled a bit, Sora always did this weird nose twitch thing. It reminded him of a bunny, the way his face twisted while he slept.

He even drooled a little bit. Ventus wiped it off. _Love you. _Sora said. Ventus paused, "Yeah. I think I love you, too." he smiled, laying beside Sora.


	6. Shattered

_Ah. It seems, problems have arisen. _

Ventus sighed softly, looking between Sora- his (current) lover and Terra. His (former) love. "Sora...this is Terra. Terra, Sora." things were rocky from the get go.

_How does one even introduce your boyfriend to your ex smoothly? _

There didn't seem to be a palpable answer. "Nice to meet you, Sora." Terra smiled, as he shook Sora's hand.

"Uh..you too." Sora smiled back, a bit nervous. He glanced at Ven.

Ventus himself was nervous. Seeing Terra, again. "I thought you were...studying abroad?" he asked.

"Oh. Well. To cut a long story short, I got kicked out. Back here, now." Terra grinned.

"Terra! What did you do!?" Ventus scolded him.

"Nothing major. I just. _BurnedDownTheSchoolsGym._" he said it all in one go, knowing Ventus would only frown._  
><em>

"How did you burn down the gym!? How isn't that major, at all!?" Ventus frowned, shaking his head "Terra! You haven't changed!"

"Hey, it's one of those qualities of mine you loved." Terra pointed out.

Ventus sighed, admitting somewhat defeat. The _thrill _of doing 'bad' things with Terra did get him into lots of trouble. It got so bad, they were banned from being in the same classes. It came close to the pair being banned from sharing lunch or recess breaks.

"Even then!" _we were terrible, together. Toxic. _He wanted to say that, he truly did. But he was betrayed, by his own body and voice.

"You hesitated. And your little brunette just ran off." Terra pointed out.

"Huh?" Ventus looked around, Sora was gone. When did he go?

_Where are you, Sora? _

"You didn't even notice he left, huh? I must still be good company." Terra grinned.

Ventus frowned, "I'm not that same kid, anymore."

"No. You're not. But." Terra paused "You're still cute." he pointed out.

"Don't." Ventus warned, "I don't want to.." _  
><em>

_Get sucked into your world of lies, and manipulation again. _

"Want to..what?" Terra asked, "_Ven_?"

"Don't do that." Ventus shook his head, getting lost in the way he said his name. It was velvety smooth, like chocolate. He knew how to be seductive, and of course. To push all the right buttons.

"Why?" Terra smirked, "Scared I'm going to steal you away from your little boyfriend?" he asked.

_Scared..am I scared? Terrified. Terra. _

Ventus' blue eyes stared up at him, his thoughts were murky.

_Checkmate. _

"So. Catch up with me, after school?" he asked. "Coffee."

"I don't drink coffee." Ventus said.

"What a coincidence. Neither do I." a cocky smile, as he pinned Ventus to the lockers, leaning downward.

* * *

><p>"Wait. Hang on a second, Sora. <em>Terra <em>is here?" Namine asked.

"Yeah?" Sora asked.

"Big problems." Namine frowned, "Big, big problems." she shook her head, sighing.

"What do you mean?" Sora's head cocked to the side, as he stared at her, confused.

"Ventus can never say 'no' to Terra. Those two.. are trouble together." Namine bit her lip.

"What do you mean?" Sora was only getting more and more confused. The more she said, the more he had to ask.

"Terra used to date Ven, Sora." Namine said, "And those two.."

_Used to date. _

Those words stuck in his head. Eyes wide, "Does he.. still like Terra?" it made a tightening in his chest.

"I don't know." Namine answered honestly, "Maybe."

_Will he leave me, for him? _

"Should I..let them be?" Sora asked, it tightened further. Like something was bound to break.

"No!" Namine shook her head, "That isn't what I meant, Sora. Don't you dare let him beat you. I don't like Terra, at all. He's a jerk. He's manipulative. And he..plays mind games with Ven. He's _not _a good person, like you are."

"You don't..like him?" Sora asked.

"Not a single bit." Namine frowned, "We're friends. But I'm not friends with him. He's not worth the effort."

"Okay!" Sora nodded, feeling a bit more confidence, as he decided to find Ven.

"Go and get em." Namine smiled.

* * *

><p>"Ven-" Sora started to call him, smiling, until he noticed what was going on. Terra was leaning down to kiss him. Ventus wasn't doing a thing to stop him.<p>

_No. Stop._

Sora watched, waiting to see if Ven would do something. But he didn't. Terra kissed him.

_Shattered. _

That's how his heart felt. Like it had just..crushed into a million different pieces.

_Hot. _

Something wet, fell down his cheeks. Before he realized it, more pooled down his face.

_Tears? _

He was crying. He didn't look at them, just ran away.

"Sora!" Ventus saw him, too late. Reaching out for him, in vain. Had he seen that?

"Leave him be. We've got catching up to do." Terra said.

Ventus looked at him, before he bolted after Sora.

_Conflicted. _

Ventus knew he wanted Sora. But Terra.. was Terra. He never caught up to Sora, in time. The front door was locked, and the brunette didn't come out, for hours. He tried calling. Texting. Emails. Anything he could, but eventually, he gave up.

Ditching school, early. Locking his door, he didn't come out for the rest of the day. Ignoring emails, texts, and calls from Ventus. More tears fell.

_So..this is what it feels like, huh? To be 'heartbroken' and betrayed?_

* * *

><p>Sorry it's relatively short, haha. I wrote it on the fly, and I'm kinda sick at the moment. :3<p> 


	7. The cold never bothered me, anyway

"Still worried about your underclassmen? How boring. He'll get over it. Cry his little heart out, then come back as if nothing happened." Terra grinned.

"You talk as if you're innocent here." Ventus frowned, "Still the same as ever, huh Terra?"

"Was that supposed to sting? You know, your insults need work." Terra pointed out, "Or maybe you don't have that fire in you."

"Everything was going great.." _until you showed up. _He wanted to say it, yet again. But it was hard. Instead, settling for a heavy sigh.

Terra adjusted his glasses, "What? You don't like me, anymore? Last I checked, you didn't push me away." he raised a brow, staring down at the blonde.

"If you remembered correctly, I also said: _I have Sora. _While looking away from you. You didn't have to lean down and try to kiss me!" Ventus was flustered, finding anyway possible that he wasn't in the guilty party, here. So he could tell Sora. Explain that he was innocent.

"Again. No shoving. Did you say it out loud, or just think it?" Terra chuckled, "You're a terrible liar, Ventus."

"And you're still..so good at being seductive." Ventus relented, sighing once again.

"You sigh, one more time and maybe I'll seduce you right in the school yard." Terra smirked, "In front of _all _these people." he whispered into the blonde's ear.

"You wouldn't dare!" Ventus was playful, shoving him away, trying to hide the smile he wore.

"Do I detect a hint of a smile? But I thought you hated me? Scandalous." Terra continued writing, finishing homework at the same time he talked with Ven.

"Don't tell me you're sketching me, or something weird." Ventus said, ignoring the topic.

"Ventus. Not _everything _I do, is about you. You know?" Terra pointed out, "Like for instance. I have a chem lab to write up. English essay. But the essay is about 'past experience' how about you jog my memory, when I take you a trip down memory lane?" he stopped writing, hand drifting from Ven's thigh downward.

"Stop it." Ventus shuddered, hitting his hand off. "You're like. Sex on wheels."

"Or maybe you've just forgotten how good it was." Terra shrugged, "I could have you begging me, right now if I wanted."

"Yeah?" Ventus scoffed "And what's stopping you?" he had denial and resonating anger working for him, that was good enough to stop his advances. _I hope. _

"I don't know. Will you be my prison wife?" Terra asked, with a cocky smile.

"Shut up." Ventus chuckled lightly, hitting him again.

"Think about it. High school is a prison. Seeing all those people graduate, and move on to the next course. It made me remember how much time I had left." Terra sighed, "But now. I'm a senior. Last year, and then. I'm out of here."

"Yeah, which means when you pull a big stunt like 'burning down the high school gym' which you still won't elaborate on- remind you. You'll be tried as an adult. And locked away. School doesn't seem so bad, does it?" Ventus pointed out.

"Hmm. I don't know. Would you bring me a cake with a file in it? Because I think I'd be able to cook up an escape plan." Terra glanced over at Ven.

"Ha ha." Ventus laughed, dryly. He let himself get caught up in this, all over again. "I'm still pissed at you- you know?"

"I know." Terra shrugged, "But I can win you over."

"Sora hasn't been to school. In a few days." Ventus frowned, "Namine _barely _talks to me anymore!"

"Ugh. Still friends with that girl? She's annoying." Terra rolled his eyes, "A dumb blonde who likes to butt in and thinks she's all that."

"Well. This _dumb _blonde is going to art class." Ventus stood up, brushing himself off.

"I didn't mean it like that, but be offended if you want to. We both know this gravitational pull will bring you back to me again." Terra wasn't worried. He always did come back.

Ventus shook his head as he walked away.

* * *

><p>Sitting down next to Namine, who acted as if he wasn't there. "Hey Namine." Ventus tried to speak to her. It had been a few days, and maybe. He'd be able to breakthrough today.<p>

Namine looked over, "Hand me that pencil?" she said.

"Okay!" Ventus hurriedly passed it over.

"Thanks." she resumed drawing.

"Namine.." Ventus tried to talk to her.

"What is it? Do you need something?" she spoke as if talking to any other student. Continuing to draw.

"Still pissed at me, huh?" he scratched the back of his head.

"What makes you think I'm angry?" Namine asked, blinking at him.

"The painting kinda threw me." Ventus pointed to it- drying on the counter.

"What painting?" Namine asked, looking over.

"The one where I got impaled by a sword. Somehow." Ventus said.

"That's one interpretation, for you." Namine said, shrugging as she continued to sketch.

"Okay...what's the _other _one?" Ventus asked, curiously.

"Okay. Well. Imagine it like this." Namine put her pencil and sketch book down. "These two people, get together. But then the ex comes back. The one that likes to ruin everything, always. Still with me?" Namine asked.

He knew where this was going. Ventus swallowed, "Namin-"

She stuck her hand out, and shushed him. "This sweet, little brunette boy dates him. Coincidentally, he does- look a _bit _like the manipulative, evil person the lost blonde used to date. Their personalities are polar opposite. But somehow, some way. He decides to _cheat _on the nice boy. Break his heart."

"Namine!" Ventus didn't like this, at all. She was scolding him, not giving him a chance to speak.

"I wasn't finished." Namine snapped. "Then he decides to argue his case. Like he actually has one. That _sword _impaled into that blonde knights back, through his armor. Signifies betrayal. He died, because he chose the wrong path in life. Instead of the one where he's happy."

Ventus cringed, she was really laying it on there. "Terra kissed me, I didn't.. I mean. I _did _try to stop him! Sora..saw.. and I chased after him, but he wouldn't let me in! And then. I stayed, but he still wouldn't. I don't know what to do.." he admitted, hands on his head.

"He came over to my house. You know? That night. After you left. Cried his little heart out. You're a jerk. Call me when you get over the whole 'Terra' fad. Because it's getting old, and I'm not helping you through this. I'm team Sora." Namine stood, and abandoned her sketch book.

Incidentally, it was left open to a page of a crying Sora. _Stab. _That's what it felt like, being stabbed in the heart. Namine was no longer his friend, Sora..may or may not have dumped him. The latter likely being truer than anything. And his world was unraveling.

Just because _Terra _had come back. Was he so terrible, in that he couldn't.. just. Shut off old feelings, like it was nothing? Why was everything so frustrating? He kept her sketch book with him, it was like a guilt trip for the rest of the day.

She'd done it perfectly, like she always did. The way his lip quivered in the picture, tears fell. There wasn't just one deviation- but multiple.

"You're kind of an asshole, older brother. I'm kinda proud, but you're still a dick." Roxas said.

"You too? You're going to hate me now, too?" Ventus asked, "I thought you didn't even like Sora."

"Ouch." Roxas looked up, "Namine kinda black mailed me. No sympathy, no love. Terra's in the details. Color me 'team Sora' yay." he faked enthusiasm, on the 'yay'. "You're on your own, big brother. Try not to screw things up, even more." Roxas pat him on the shoulder.

When the 'screw up' calls you the screw up, isn't that your wake up call? _It should have been right then and there, that I realized it was time to go see Sora. Not take 'no' for an answer. But I was still conflicted. How could I have the arrogance to claim love- yet fail miserably in this 'test'. _

Ventus stood still, thinking it over. His hand tightened, the page crinkled underneath his grip. Until he knew, absolutely for sure. That Sora was definitely what he wanted, he wouldn't speak to him. Not that Sora would talk to him, at all. And he would do his best to evade Terra.

He had to. Didn't he?

* * *

><p>Hmm. Some people just like a helping of 'humble pie', don't they?<p>

-Hope


	8. It takes two

"It's alright." Namine tried to assure Sora, "He'll get it, _eventually._"

"But..." Sora's lip quivered as he looked at the girl, "It hurts. Alot."

"I know it does. Ve-" she stopped saying his name, as Sora flinched at the name "He who shall not be named, AKA Satan will eventually come to his senses. When he realized _nobody _will talk to him."

"Why...did you pick me over him?" Sora asked.

"I like you both, I just hate how he's being right now, Sora. And I'm punishing him for it. What are girl friends for?" Namine smiled, a bit sadistically.

Sora stared at her, wide-eyed girls were scary. He laughed, a bit nervously. "I don't want to get out of bed, today."

"Wanna eat ice-cream, watch movies, sit in our pajamas all day and hate on boys?" Namine asked.

"Huh?" Sora asked.

"That's like 'break up 101'." Namine smiled.

"Break up?" Sora asked.

"I didn't mean to assume, Sora. You don't have to break up with him. But your feelings are hurt." Namine said.

Sora nodded, "But I don't..understand how that helps."

"Your eyes are puffy, you've been crying alot. And something tells me. Your big brother _may _help knock _ to his senses." Namine omitted saying his name, once again. _And by 'may' I mean I told him. _

"Why would he do that?" Sora asked.

"You're his baby, make that.. _only _brother. Why wouldn't he beat the guy who broke your heart up?" Namine asked.

"Oh.." Sora said, a bit gloomy. Normally, he would have cared about Vanitas beating up Ventus. But right now, he didn't. In fact, he slightly enjoyed the idea. Hint of a smile.

"I knew it! You are vindictive." Namine smiled, "Change into pajamas. I'll get some ice-cream. And we will watch whatever movies you want. Okay?" she asked.

"Okay.." Sora nodded, a subtle smile to her, before it disappeared. "Namine?"

"Sora?" She asked, turning to face him, as she opened the door.

"Thank you, for being a friend. My friend." Sora corrected himself.

"Don't worry about it, Sora. You're my underclassmen, and utterly adorable. And if _he _can't see how cute you are. Maybe I'll snatch you up." she joked, smiling as she walked out.

Sora laughed dryly at the joke, he changed, just as she asked. Waiting for her to come back into the room.

Namine came back in, with her own pajamas on, tying her hair back.

Sora stared at her.

"What? We don't _all _go to bed looking like supermodels, Sora." Namine giggled.

Sora laughed with her, a bit. Somehow, it was way funnier than it should have been.

"Alright, someone's getting happy." Namine walked over, placing ice-cream in front of him. "Devour it. And. Let's find a good movie."

"Okay." Sora nodded, flipping through. Settling on something scary.

"Interesting choice." Namine commented, as she ate some ice-cream.

"No good?" Sora asked.

"Usually, people stick to sad- sappy romantic movies. You like horror movies? I didn't know that. It's cool." Namine smiled, "I usually watch one or two of these. It's one of my 'guilty pleasures' the girls usually flip out and start screaming on me."

"Oh?" Sora looked over, as he ate a bite of ice-cream. It was good, and somehow seemed to soothe his soul a bit. Or maybe it just dulled his senses.

"Yeah, they're not the horror movie type. And usually flipping out, about this and that." Namine sighed softly.

"Namine." Sora had been wondering about this, for a little while now.

"Sora?" Namine asked, looking over, completely ignoring the movie.

"Is there someone you like?" Sora asked, "You can't just be..helping all of us out, without being happy, by yourself."

"Sora.." Namine smiled, putting her ice-cream aside, and hugging him. "Thank you." she hugged the brunette boy. "For thinking of me, when you're so sad. There is someone I like, someone special. He knows I like him, and I know he likes me."

"Who is he?" Sora asked, returning the hug. It felt nice, to be embraced. The warmth that came from another human being. He'd craved it. Vanitas himself didn't know how to console Sora- and he did try. But it was difficult, he lacked the skills necessary.

"He looks like someone we both know, he's a bit of a brat sometimes. But he always does what I ask. And I always do what he asks." Namine smiled, softly as she looked down at the boy.

"Do you love him?" Sora asked, somehow, he needed to know.

"I think I do. Somehow, it's like time stands still when we're together. Butterflies in my stomach. He's your age, Sora." Namine hinted.

"Is he..Ven's brother?" Sora asked.

"I need to give you a prize. Roxas." Namine nodded.

"You won't let him talk to Ven?" Sora asked.

"I asked him not to, and he liked the idea alot." Namine smiled, "I didn't ask anything he wouldn't readily agree to."

"He doesn't like me, I think." Sora said.

"He thought you were Terra 2.0. Wanna hear a secret?" Namine asked.

Sora nodded, Namine leaned close "He likes you. Thinks you're a good fit for his brother, too."

Sora blushed at that statement. "But we're not..together anymore."

"That's up for you to decide. Nothing is set in stone. And I'll support you, either way. Don't think I won't be your friend because Ven's gone. Okay?" Namine asked.

"Okay!" Sora nodded, smiling. Feeling a bit better.

"That's good. You're starting to feel better. Sora, if you don't mind me asking. How do you feel- about Ventus?" Namine wondered, and hoped she didn't overstep any boundaries.

"Like..like you said about Roxas. Just from holding hands, I thought my heart would stop beating. And." Sora smiled, but it fell as he remembered the current situation. "If I..saw him now, I know I'd run away. Or start crying in front of him. I want to be happy, even if he likes someone else. But."

"I know." Namine nodded.

"I couldn't bear to think of it." Sora finished, sighing a bit.

* * *

><p>"You know, it's not <em>often <em>I get asked favors. Not like this, anyway. But I could only oblige. You decided to screw around, on my little brother." Vanitas tsk tsked.

"It's not like that!" Ventus shook his head, "I just need to talk to Sora!"

"No." Vanitas wouldn't let it, he hit Ventus. Hard.

"What's your problem?" Ventus frowned, that stung.

"My problem? You like games, right? So do I. Let's see how much you can take, before you pass out." Vanitas hit him in the stomach, kneeing him in the face as he bent over. "Aww, you fell, already?" Vanitas teased, smirking down at Ventus.

"He even know you're doing this?" Ventus stood up, wiping off his face.

"No. But your little blonde buddy told me." Vanitas shrugged, "And I'm happy they did. I needed to find a way to help Sora out."

"Roxas?" Ventus asked.

"Did I say 'brother'?" Vanitas smirked, "You didn't know? She's quite the vindictive girl. She's also just my type, apparently."

"Namine?" Ventus was a bit surprised, this wasn't up her alley. Maybe he did deserve it.

"Bingo. Your prize? Maybe I won't give you a concussion." Vanitas continued to smirk.

"Go ahead. Hit me. I don't care." Ventus lowered his arms. Looking away.

"Where's the fun in that? You 'don't care'? What, is Sora not worth your time, anymore?" Vanitas frowned.

"No." Ventus shook his head, "I don't mean it like that! I'm not stringing him along! Sora- Sora.. I. The way I feel about him..." _why is it so difficult to say? _

"Spit it out, already." Vanitas rolled his eyes.

"I love him." Ventus blurted it out, cheeks hot. Were they hot- or just from him hitting them?

"Funny way of showing it." Vanitas shook his head, "Cheat on him. And yet. You 'love' him."

"I'm not lying!" Ventus looked at Vanitas, "And he loves me!"

"Yeah, and how do you know this?" Vanitas folded his arms.

"He _told _me!" Ventus said.

"Really? When? Before he locked himself in his room, for days?" Vanitas frowned.

"Yes! When he spent the night ove-" that earned another punch.

"That's for sleeping with my 16 year old brother, you pervert." Vanitas said, "Continue."

"I didn't- we didn't do _that. _He just slept over." Ventus clarified.

"Next time you lie to me, blondie. I'll make your face meet the concrete." Vanitas warned.

"Yeah, well. I'm not lying. He said it in his sleep." Ventus defended.

"Details, details. I'm going home. To see how the brats doing. Stay away from him, or I'll kill you. Blah blah blah. Clear?" Vanitas asked.

"No." Ventus shook his head, "I'm making up with him. And we're going to be together. I don't care if you like it or not." Ventus stared him down.

"You've got guts." Vanitas laughed at him, "Get cleaned up, before you start trying to challenge me."

"What do you mean?" Ventus frowned.

"Look in a mirror." Vanitas turned on his heels, and walked away.

Ventus still didn't understand, and tried to find a mirror like Vanitas instructed. But he couldn't.

"Well, you look like hell. You're a literal 'hot mess'." Terra looked at him.

"Huh?" Ventus asked, "What do you mean?"

"Come here." Terra resisted the urge to roll his eyes, grabbing Ventus' hand, leading him to a men's bathroom.

"Great. I look like I just got into a bar fight." Ventus frowned, looking at himself in the mirror.

"Bloody nose. Shirt's dirty. You have 'sex' hair. Alright. From the visual and context clues I've gathered. When did you get into S&M? And who are you cheating on me and Sora with? There's a third, more sexy version of myself? I'm kinda pissed." Terra smiled.

"Shut up." Ventus frowned, getting some paper towel to clean his face off with.

"Who kicked your ass?" Terra asked, "Got a hit out on you?"

"Namine." Ventus said, her name muffled by his nose plugged.

"Damn. She's a butch, isn't she? Knocked you around." Terra said. "Maybe I misjudged her."

"Namine told Vanitas. Who _did _this." Ventus frowned.

"Still. Props to the girl." Terra shrugged.

"I hate you." Ventus rolled his eyes.

"You love me." Terra corrected.

"Hate. I love Sora. Hate you." Ventus ran some water, getting blood off of himself.

"Really? The L word with Sora? Must be serious." Terra pondered it.

"I gotta fix this, and get things back on track. I don't want you, I want Sora." Ventus said it, the more he did. The more truthful it became. Revelations.

"Good for you, figuring out what you want. But how are you going to get it?" Terra asked.

"I'm going to tell him how I feel. And if he doesn't like me anymore, I'll give up. Then and there."

"Are you trying to convince me, or yourself that you'll 'give up' so conveniently? I remember when you L worded me. You were like a lost puppy. But you'll keep scratching at Sora's door until he lets you back in." Terra said.

"What are you playing at? Stop playing word games." Ventus frowned.

"What I mean, dummy. Is that I'm rooting for you. I guess." Terra said.

"This may be the 'dumb blonde' but why would you do that?" Ventus was skeptical.

"To be a good sport. I tried. I failed. And you think you love him. So. I give up." Terra shrugged, "Just roll with it."

"Thanks, I guess. I'm going." Ventus walked to the bathroom door, "To find Sora." _to find that, which I actually want. _

* * *

><p>This is kind of a time-skip deal. A few days after the 7th chapter.<p>

-Hope


	9. She doesn't like me

"I forgive you." Sora smiled up at Ventus.

"Really?" Ventus grinned down at him, "I didn't think you would." he admitted, a bit scared as he hugged Sora.

"Why wouldn't I? I love you." Sora said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Because. I did something unforgivable Sora." Ventus sighed.

"Well. I _do _forgive you." Sora pointed out, "So. It can't be _unforgivable._"

"I guess you're right." Ventus nodded, squeezing him a bit tighter.

_Ideally. This would be what would happen. But in actuality. Things could be drastically different. _Ventus frowned as his delusions (daydreams) were interrupted, he'd arrived at Sora's house. Now, the only problem that remained..was to knock on the door.

He reached up, about to- but something stopped him. _Thoughts. _What if Vanitas was there? He didn't have time for another 'brawl' or whatever he called it. He didn't want to fight. Just to see, and talk to Sora. No matter what, that was why he'd come here today.

Taking a deep breath, bracing himself- before he did knock. Waiting, sitting still. _Laughter. _He heard laughter, as Sora approached the door. This was it.

Sora opened the door, he had been smiling, until he saw Ventus. Immediately, it melted away as he stared up at the blonde boy.

_Come on, Sora! Say something! I'm dying, here! _Ventus' hand balled at his side. Swallowing, as he stared down at the brunette boy.

"Why are you here?" Sora asked.

_Ouch. _"Not happy to see me? I can't say I blame you. At all." Ventus scratched the back of his head, as he looked away.

"I didn't say that I wasn't happy." Sora shook his head, "But..you can't even look at me. And that makes me sad."

"It's.. kind of hard, to. You're not smiling. You sound distant. But.." Ventus looked over at him, "Sora. I'm here, because I _want _you."

"What about _him_?" Sora asked, "You don't want him- at all?"

"No. I don't. He kissed me, and decided it was 'fun' for him to make us have problems. It's the way his twisted mind works. Once upon a time, he was what I wanted. But I'm not that same kid anymore." Ventus stared directly into Sora's eyes. "Would you..take me back?" he asked.

"Of course." Sora smiled, "I couldn't hate you. It takes too much effort."

"Really?" Ventus asked, a bit doubtful on the situation.

Sora nodded. Ventus opened his arms, for a hug. Sora gladly accepted.

"Sora." Ventus waited for a response, but he didn't let him go.

"Ven?" Sora asked.

"Thank you, for forgiving me. To be honest. I wasn't sure what would happen here, I was kinda nervous. Flipping out even- about what was going to happen." Ventus bit his lip.

"It's okay!" Sora loved the way he held him tight, it felt good to be hugged. To be liked, by Ventus.

"No. It's not. But thank you, for saying it." Ventus smiled, "Want to come over? There's something I wanted to show you."

"Eh?" Sora's head cocked to the side, as he pulled back a bit. Looking up, curiously at Ventus "Sure." he nodded.

"Alright." Ventus smiled broader, "Can't wait to show you."

"What is it?" Sora asked, kinda nervous and excited at the same time.

"A surprise." Ventus wouldn't elaborate further, leaving Sora guessing at what it was.

Surprisingly, a few lewd thoughts came to mind that made him blush.

"Ready?" Ventus asked, noticing Sora's expression. What was he thinking of- _oh. _

"Uh..yeah." Sora nodded, biting his lip nervously.

"You'll like it, trust me." Ventus opened the door.

"Is there a baby here?" Sora asked, looking down at the baby gate.

"Technically." Ventus nodded.

"Whose is it?" Sora asked.

"Mine." Ventus said, "Well. _Ours._" he corrected.

"Huh? We had a baby!?" Sora flipped out.

Ventus chuckled "No. Not unless you decided to give virgin birth. Can you make it over the gate?" he asked, it was pretty high. Ventus made it over with no problems.

"Let me try." Sora couldn't, it kinda annoyed him. "I have no choice." he mumbled, "Up." he lifted his arms to Ventus.

"Up?" Ventus asked, laughing a bit. Picking Sora up, over the gate. He whistled.

"Eh?" Sora blushed, embarrassed.

"Willow, come here!" Ventus called.

"Willow?" Sora still didn't put two and two together.

"You'll see." Ventus closed the door. Footsteps were heard, as a husky puppy rounded the corner, jumping up on Ventus barking happily that her master was home.

"AWWW!" Sora couldn't help but die from how cute it was.

"She's cute, isn't she? She's the 'baby'." Ventus explained.

"When did you get her!?" Sora asked, bending down to look at the cute puppy.

"Yesterday, actually." _a bit after your brother decided to use me as a punching bag.._ Ventus picked up the whining puppy, she licked him excitedly.

"How come you named her Willow?" Sora asked, he wanted to hold the puppy.

"I loved the name, it's my favorite tree." Ventus explained "Wanna hold her?" he asked.

"Sure!" Sora took the puppy as Ventus handed her over, she bit him. Sora cried out in pain, and accidentally dropped her.

Ventus caught the puppy "You okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine.." Sora frowned, his finger hurt really bad. She had sharp teeth.

Ventus leaned down and kissed his finger, "Are you really alright?" he asked.

"I'm...fine.." Sora nodded, blushing at what Ventus just did.

"She didn't mean it..I'm sure. Come on." Ventus led him to the couch, sitting down. "Let's watch a movie." he put something on, so they had something to do.

"Okay." Sora tried to get closer, but the puppy made things difficult. She sat in between them, growled if Sora got closer. Sat on Ventus' lap. She was a jerk.

"I'll be right back, I need the bathroom." after a few minutes of growling and possessiveness on both ends, Sora laid on the couch, face right by hers.

Narrowing his eyes at the dog, she too seemed to stare him down. "You don't like me- at all." he frowned. "I knew him first- you know!?"

Willow barked defiantly at him. Sora jumped slightly, he couldn't believe how jealous one simple dog was making him.

Ventus came back, and saw the pair. He sat on the couch, Sora and the puppy racing over, Sora laid on him first.

"Did I..miss something?" Ventus asked, confused.

"Nope." Sora stuck his tongue out at the puppy while Ventus was distracted.

The puppy whimpered and whined, "Will, come here." Ventus patted his lap, beckoning her over. Willow ran over and sat on him.

Sora frowned, this dog was mean. To him. "She hates me." he just outright said it.

"She does not." Ventus shook his head, "She's just known me longer." he insisted. "She likes Rox."

"Rocks?" Sora asked.

"Roxas." Ventus smiled, "I don't know if she's attached to literal rocks. Are you going to stay over?" he asked.

"Where will the puppy sleep?" Sora asked.

"She sleeps on and off with me and Roxas. She'll sleep with him, tonight. You can stay with me, in my room." Ventus offered, seeing his indecision.

"Yeah, okay." Sora nodded.

More and more throughout the day this evil dog was making him jealous with Ventus. Bedtime couldn't have come fast enough. Sora kissed Ventus, on the bed.

"Sora?" Ventus was a bit surprised at how he was acting.

"Let's.." Sora didn't want to say the rest, but he did _hint _toward it.

"Wait. You don't mean..why tonight?" Ventus asked.

"We're back together. And. I'm so happy, I'm ready." Sora lied. Half-lied. The puppy was the deciding factor, it was a rude jerk.

"Alright, if you're sure..you're ready for this.." Ventus said.

Sora nodded, as he lay beneath Ventus.

"It may hurt." he warned him.

"I'm ready!" Sora insisted, pulling Ventus down on top of him.

"Alright.." Ventus' cheeks were tinted pink. He bent down and kissed Sora, slowly and tenderly. Being sure to give him an out, if he wanted. "Are you sure?" he had to ask again.

Sora nodded.

"If you..if we go too far or something. Tell me to stop. Okay?" Ventus asked.

Sora nodded, "Okay."

Ventus meant it, if he said 'stop' right now, he would. _Try._ It couldn't have lasted any longer- somehow time stood still for the two of them being together. It was unlike his terrible first time. It was sloppy, and he thought he'd been 'in love'.

But thinking back on it, he'd been naive. Scoffing at the very idea. Shaking his head, you can't think about _another _guy while in bed with your boyfriend. It's just... not done. "Are you okay?" he asked Sora.

Sora nodded, sleepily. "I'm tired."

Ventus was curious, he didn't know if Sora told the truth. "Sleep it off." Ventus kissed his forehead, hugging him close.

* * *

><p>Yes. They did <em>it. <em>Haha. Nothing like an evil puppy/reunion to make you do _that _right? Although.

Sora did 'defeat' the evil ex. And glare at the evil little possessive pup. Jealous is a powerful thing. Haha.

-Hope


End file.
